Finding your way
by maroonone
Summary: The brothers hit an Angel. Clearly this can't be simple. This is my first real story so i am sorry for any errors.
1. What did you hit?

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

"What do you think Dean?" Sam whined in a voice he knew would get a response from his brother.

"I think we are done…" Dean answered with stern finality.

"Come on Dean you gotta have and opinion. I mean with what we see and do everyday you gotta believe in Heaven."

"That's exactly why I don't, because of what we see and do everyday. All of it is bad." And with that Sam knew Dean was done.

The rest of the drive was silent. Dean driving tight lipped and staring straight out the window, while Sam sat there lost in his thoughts. It began to get dark and Dean decided to look for a motel. The road they were on was a fairly deserted highway in the middle of Wisconsin with nothing but forest around them. They had not seen a single car in what seemed like ages.

"How far to the nearest town?" Dean suddenly asked.

Sam picked up the map and began to search for where they were in relation to towns.

"Well it looks like we are nearing the…"

"Just tell me how far." Dean cut in. He was clearly still angry about the conversation earlier.

"20 miles." Sam answered curtly.

Silence returned to the car as it sped through the inky black night. Dean was still really pissed about what Sam had been trying to discuss. He had no idea how his brother could have so much faith in something that he could not see. Sure Dean believed in God and all that but if God was really always watching then why did so much bad happen in the world, and especially to him. Dean felt that he deserved one good day; for all that he had done to help people. That day had yet to come though so Dean was still a nonbeliever. He watched the road with a half interest, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly out of nowhere there was something in front of the car. He slammed the brakes but it was to late he hit whatever it was with a sickening thud.

"HOLY SHIT!! What was that!?" Dean shouted.

He jumped out the car and walked around to the front. Sam opened the passenger side door and followed Dean around to the front of the Impala. There was no damage at all to the front of the Impala.

"What did you hit?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered with a blank expression on his face.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The thing you hit."

"I don't know."

They looked all over around the car and in the grass along side but found nothing. Then Sam peered under the car and saw something.

"Dean! It's under the car!"

Dean ran over and peered under his car. There was clearly something under there but he couldn't really make out what it was.

"Help me pull it out." Sam said as he bent down further to reach for it.

Dean got down and helped his brother pull it out. He grabbed at it and caught an appendage. He grabbed it and pulled. He realized it was an arm. And from the sound of it Sam had realized that as well.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam asked as fear began to rise in his voice.

"Sam, I didn't see it until it was to late." Dean responded defensively.

They quickly finished pulling the person out. It was a young man; he looked to be in his late teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen, Dean's eyes widened in shock when he looked at the young man again. There was something beneath the boy something white. He rolled the boy over a little and saw a pair of white-feathered wings. Sam saw his brother flush as he rolled the young man over.

"What is it Dean? What's wrong?"

"Sam, we hit an angel." Dean answered very simply.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?"

"Look Sam, the kid has wings."

Sam bent down to look and sure enough there was a pair of white wings beneath the boy.

**Please Review I will die without them, okay maybe not die but I really need them!! Please Review.**


	2. Memory issues

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

"Holy crap Dean what DID you do?!"

"Look okay I didn't try okay. He was just there in the road. I don't know what happened."

Sam eyed Dean suspiciously but Dean gave him a look that said, "I'm telling the truth". Sam was simply dumbfounded but then again things like this always seemed to happen to them so he wasn't really that surprised that they had just happened to hit a frickin' angel, figured…

"We better get him in the car Dean he doesn't look so good."

Dean nodded in agreement and they lifted the unconscious angel into the back seat. They both got back in the car and started off for the nearest town as fast as possible. All the while Sam was looking back to see if the young man had yet awoken. Dean finally pulled off into a motel parking lot and they quickly got a room. They picked up the young man and brought him into the room and laid him on the bed.

"Well now I guess we wait." Dean said. "I got dibs on the shower." He said as he headed for the door.

"How is it you always get the shower first?" Sam questioned.

"I'm older that's how." Dean replied happily.

"Whatever." Sam muttered.

Dean pretended not to hear his brother and headed into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he came out of a steamy bathroom.

"Did you leave me any hot water at all Dean?"

"I think there's a little." Dean replied quite happily.

Sam grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom himself. Dean quickly threw on a shirt and went over to check on the kid they hit. He did a quick scan to see if the kid was okay, and from what he could tell there was not a single broken bone, and the kid didn't even have a scratch.

"Man I wish I could get hit by a car and not be injured." Dean thought, remembering back to their rather unfortunate run in with a demonicly driven semi.

He looked back down at the young man and realized the boys eyes were open and he was staring straight at him.

"Whoa!" Dean yelled as he jumped back off the bed and almost tripped over his feet.

The young man sat up with a groan and looked around with fear in his eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" The young man asked frantically.

"Whoa, calm down, you are in no shape to go walking around. First of all my name is Dean, Dean Winchester. Who are you?"

"I… I don't know. I have no idea! Oh my God!"

"Whoa, take it easy there. You're fine."

"NO! I can't even remember my name! How is that fine?!"

Dean didn't really know what to do with the kid. He wanted to help but wasn't sure what to do in this case. Sam would know though. Sam always knew.

"Okay, my brother will be out in a minute and he can help."

"Please help." The young man whimpered in a small voice.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sam came out to a rather surprising scene. Dean was sitting on a bed and across from him was the young man they had hit, huddled up in a ball on the corner of the other bed. He looked terrified.

"What happened?" Sam asked his brother as he pulled on a shirt.

"Well he woke up." Dean pointed out obviously. "I asked him his name and he has no idea and started freakin' out."

"Oh." Sam answered.

He walked over to the young man.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked in a soothing voice.

"Not much, all I know is that I was looking for someone. But I don't know who." He said frantically.

"Okay we'll help you, you'll get through this. With time your memory will return."

"At least I hope" Sam thought.

**Sorry about how short the chapters are but I have trouble writing a lot at once. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! They are a big boost keep it up:)**


	3. Talking

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

They stayed with the boy for a few days and still nothing of his memory had come back. He still had no idea who he was or even where he was from.

"Well, since you don't have a name what name do you want?" Sam asked rather bluntly.

"Well, hmm… How about David." The young man said brightly.

"Okay then David it is." Sam answered.

"Uh, Sam… can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked.

"Sure what?"

"Um, in private?" Dean asked with a nervous glance towards David.

"Sure Dean." Sam replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Sam, what are we gonna do with him. We can't just take him along with us."

"We can't just leave him here Dean. We have to do something!" Sam said in a shocked whisper.

"Then what are we gonna do with him?"

"I dunno, but we can not just leave him alone! He has no idea who he is or where he's from, and plus how is he gonna explain the wings when even he has no idea why he has them."

"Okay Sam he'll stay, but how are we gonna hide what we do from him?"

"I dunno, I hadn't considered it?"

"Gettin a bit rusty there, eh Sam?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam replied coldly.

The brothers then turned back to David and Sam stepped forward.

"David, we discussed it and decided that you should stay with us for awhile, I mean at least until you get used to your new life."  
"Okay." David answered nonchalantly.

They stayed in the hotel for a few more days to look for more jobs. They quickly found one and decided to move on. They loaded up the car and headed off. The sun was high in the sky when they arrived in the Grand Rapids South Dakota. They were there to check out a bunch of mysterious deaths on the outskirts of town. People had been recently found dead in their cars on the side of the highway. The thing that the cops found strange was that all of the victims had died with smiles on their faces as though they were happy. They were baffled as to what could kill people while making them so happy. Sam and Dean had been wondering the same thing. They checked into a hotel and were about to go check out the scene where all the people had been found.

"Where are you guys going?" David asked.

"We're… um going out to get some food and other stuff. We'll be back in awhile." Sam answered quickly.

"Can I come?" David asked hopefully. He had really started to like Sam and Dean.

"Um, actually could you stay here and watch the room?" Dean replied lamely.

"Why?" David asked suspiciously.

"Well, um… this one time we were at a hotel and the clerk totally forgot…"

"Actually I just noticed you looked kind of tired and we thought you should stay here and get some sleep." Sam quickly cut in.

"I am kind of tired, I guess I could stay here." David answered with just a tint of suspicion and disbelief in his voice.

"Okay, we'll be back in a while." Sam answered as he and Dean were leaving.

As they closed the door Sam and Dean both sighed with relief.

**Sorry about how boring this chapter was. Things will get better. I promise. Keep up the great reviews!!!**


	4. Hunt

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

They jumped into the impala and headed off for the crash site. There didn't seem to be much to it though, only a bit of glass and debris but no EMF reading.

"So, what happened?" Dean asked impatiently after having been staring at the same spot for awhile now.

"Well, I guess we could wait and see if something happens…" Sam answered.

"I guess we have to." Dean replied with a sigh.

They both headed back to the car.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Hear what?" Dean asked rather annoyed at his younger brother.

"The rustling over near the crash site."

"Um… no. I didn't Sammy I think you're hearing things."

"No I didn't, and it's Sam." He replied angrily.

Suddenly the bushes near the site began to rustle and both brothers tensed and slowly eased out their guns. A opossum quickly scampered out of the brush and across the road right past the brothers. They looked back up and suddenly there was something else there, staring right at them with these bright blue eyes. It was a beautiful young women. She was dressed in a white nightgown and had a cheery smile on her face.

"_Hello, Sam. I've missed you."_

"Jess?"

"_Yes Sam. It's me. Jessica."_

"Sam it's not her. That is not Jessica. She's gone remember? Uh… Sam?"

Sam didn't hear his brother though all he could think of was how beautiful Jessica looked in the moonlight. Dean watched his brother as he stepped closer and closer to his dead girlfriend.

"Sam! That is not Jessica! That's the thing that's been killing people!"

Sam suddenly turned around and gave Dean a look of pure hatred.

"She is my girlfriend not some crazy thing. I LOVE her!"

At these words Sam launched himself forward towards Dean, who glanced at Jessica. A malicious smile was spread across her face. She seemed to enjoy watching this.

"Shit…" Dean muttered to himself as he quickly sidestepped a furious Sam.

Sam quickly spun back towards Dean and redoubled his efforts to attack. Dean was doing all he could to fend off Sam's ferocious attacks. He realized that he was fighting a losing battle and quickly switched to an offensive tactic. He decided injuring Sam was out of the question but not incapacitating him. He landed a quick blow to Sam's head and neck that would not kill him. Just knock him out. Sam slumped to the ground. Dean looked up at Jessica or whatever it was. It scowled back at him.

"_I am going to kill you." _It hissed.

"Like hell you are." Dean responded confidently.

The thing charged him and Dean quickly pulled out his gun and shot it in the heart. It didn't stop though it only paused momentarily to register what had happened and then continued on towards Dean. He pulled out one of the many knives he had in his jacket and readied himself. The thing came at him a lot faster than he was expecting and landed some hard blows to his chest and face. He quickly countered with a slash to the arm and abdomen. The thing cried out with rage at being cut.

"Oh, so you can be hurt." Dean said coolly.

"_I will enjoy killing you, Dean."_ It hissed again.

With that it charged him again. Dean was ready this time though. He quickly dodged the attack and slashed the things abdomen clean open. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Serves you right… bitch…"

He touched his cheek which was now bruised and quite painful but he ignored the pain and went over to Sam. He picked him up and put him in the car. He got in and headed back to the hotel.

**Well I totally forgot about the story but I just recently remembered that I had started it so I thought I should pick up on the story again. **


	5. Anger

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

It was way later than Dean had expected to be back, but of course being a Winchester meant that things never went as expected. By now Sam had woken up and they both quietly snuck into the room, so as not to wake David. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they were asleep. Sam being the early riser he was awoke at his normal 7:00 in the morning, which for a Winchester was pretty darn early. To his surprise though David was not in bed, and Sam could hear the shower.

"This kid must wake up even earlier than I do…" Sam thought to himself.

The shower went off and after a few minutes the door opened and out came David. As he came through the doorway his wings spread out behind him as though stretching. Sam gawked at how large David's wings really were. David noticed Sam then and quickly tucked his wings back in behind his back.

"Hi." David said in his usual shy manner.

"Well it seems you're a morning person too."

"Yeah, I guess." David said sheepishly.

"I'm gonna shower and then go get coffee. Wanna come?"

"Sure… but I mean… can I go out?"

"Sure just so long as your wings are hidden."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"You can wear Dean's jacket. It's pretty big so your wings should fit."

"Okay."

Sam showered quickly and then headed out with David to get coffee. No one noticed at all that the back of the coat David was wearing had a huge bulge from the wings. No one even gave it a second glance. By the time they got back with the coffee Dean had awoken and was in the shower. After a bit he came out and saw Sam and David with the coffee.

"Oooh! Coffee!"

"Finally awake, eh Dean?"

"Whatever Sam you're just weird."

"No I just happen to be a morning person. But today even I got beat. David was up even before me."

"Really. That is scary…"

"Um… I hate to interrupt but I have a question for the both of you. What did you guys do last night? I saw you guys come in at like 1:30 and Dean you were covered in something… I think it was blood and now that it is daylight, you have a huge bruise on the side of your face. What happened last night?"

Dean sighed and gave Sam the look that said, "I guess we had better tell him".

"Well, we hunt."

"What like deer and stuff?"

"No not exactly, it's more uncommon than that."

"Then what?"

"Well… we hunt… spirits and demons and all sorts of nasty things."

"Holy…"

"Well, not exactly…"

"You guys are crazy!"

"This coming from the kid with amnesia and wings."

"Hey, I didn't ask for these." David hissed.

He hadn't even noticed it but his eyes had turned pure white and his wings had unfolded and were spread wide behind his back. They were now blocking the sunlight coming into the room causing his shadow to become huge.

"I never wanted this to happen… I don't know who I am, where I came from or why I am even here." He again hissed.

The previous conversation now forgotten the Winchester brothers switched into defensive mode, since they didn't know what David could do and neither did he. He appeared to be building up to something and Sam certainly did not want to find out what that was going to be so he decided to try and talk David down.

"Okay, okay… David. We understand that comment was out of line okay, but we don't understand this anymore than you do so lets all just take it slow and go day by day. Okay?"

David seemed not to hear him and got even angrier than before.

"Just leave me alone. I just want answers!" he bellowed.

"David, we will find out where you came from and all of it but first you have to calm down so we can help." Sam pleaded.

At those words David's eyes turned back to the soft blue-gray that they had been before. His wings folded back up and he slumped to the floor. Sam and Dean stayed absolutely still. David looked up at both of this with a confused expression on his face.

"What happened?" David asked in his normal shy tone.

"Well, first of all you totally whacked out, we don't kno…"

Sam nudged Dean aside and knelt down next to David.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well I said that you were both crazy for hunting those things and then everything went black. Did I pass out or something, and what is Dean talking about?"

"Well, um, you didn't pass out. You sort of went crazy. You got really mad and we were not sure what could happen. Your eyes turned all white and you got real mad."

"Oh." Said David rather stunned.

**Well, I will try to add more soon. Please review though! I really do need them to continue. Also your input is highly valuable to me so please make suggestions!! Thank you to all that have reviewed so far!!**


	6. Missing

Finding your way

The days went by quickly and the brothers and David were on the move again. The conversation from a few days ago now shadowed by the new events. The brothers had at last found a connection to the Demon. They headed off to Colorado. They ended up in the town of Colorado Springs, one of the larger cities in the state. After a few days in the city doing research and all sorts of other things the brothers determined that the demon was not alone. Something big was going to happen and the brothers needed to know what was happening.

Meanwhile, with the demon… "So, the Winchester brothers have come at last… That is excellent news. Thank you for the report, Ava." "Thank you, Father." "You know what to do…" "I will not disappoint you Father. I will bring young Sam to you… unharmed. Sarah, I need some things from you." Ava said as she turned to one of the many other psychics. Back to the brothers now… "So you're saying that there is a demon here and that it's up to you guys to kill it?" "Well yeah." Said Sam tentatively. "How do you plan on killing a demon?" David asked skeptically. "Well I am not sure, but we are considering our options." Sam responded. 

The brothers packed up the items that they deemed important for killing a demon: salt, their fathers journal with all the exorcism rituals, a shotgun filled with rock salt, holy water and a whole slough of other things. They hopped into the impala leaving David to watch the room. They drove to the outskirts of the little town to a new development of houses. The rain pattered softly on the windshield as they pulled up to a large mansion that had just been finished. Clearly the development was going to be high end.

"Man I wish we could live in a place like this." Said Dean admiringly.

"Whatever." Sam said as he chuckled to himself.

"Shut up Sam." Dean said as he glanced at the chuckling Sam.

"No, it's just that I never would have pictured you in…"

"Sam…" Dean said with a rising tone.

"Okay, okay… I'm done."

"Better be." Dean said.

They both stepped out of the car and headed into the house. It was empty. Not what was expected. They swept the entire house for something, anything, some trap door or some hidden passage, but there was nothing there.

"Well so much for that lead. There's nothing here." Sam commented.

"Ya think?" Dean commented sarcastically. "Lets go."

They got back into the car and headed back to the room.

Meanwhile, with the Demon… "Is it done?" 

"Yes, all is ready for their arrival."

Back to the brothers… 

"Well that was a bust."

"Guess we'll have to look somewhere else." Dean said as he walked into the room.

Something immediately seemed wrong with the room. Something was missing. Suddenly it hit him. David, David was gone.

"Hey Dean? Where's David?" Sam asked just as Dean was wondering the same thing.

Then they both noticed it, the blood on the floor. They walked around the rest of the room and found a bit more and some feathers, as well as a smashed lamp.

"Well it looks like he put up a bit of a fight." Sam commented.

"Just our luck, another problem." Dean scoffed.

**By the way if forgot to add it, but the characters are not mine, so don't sue. **

**I hope things are more interesting for everyone. I have not really been sure as to where the story is going and I would love some suggestions!! Oh, and tell more people to come review! I am dying from the lack of them! Please review!!!!!**


	7. Capture

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

"So where do you think they took him?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, but we had better start searching."

The two brothers frantically began to search for where the demon and his minions might have taken David.

Meanwhile, with the demon… 

"So what exactly are you?" David asked.

"I am surprised that you do not know, angel… Oh, wait that's right you don't remember anything. My mistake. What I want to know is why you are here." 

"Sorry but I don't know." David answered with bravado.

"_Don't worry I have ways of getting around that." _The demon hissed.

"You won't have the chance."

"_Why, are the Winchesters going to come and save you?" _it mocked._ "I think not."_

"Why do you even need me?"

"_Oh, you'll see, you'll see…"_ the demon hissed as it left the room.

Back to the brothers… 

"Dean! I think I know where the demon is."

"Lets go."

The brothers hopped into the car and headed to the next town over. It was a small town, mainly it was the remnants of and old mining town that used to be prosperous but then the gold stopped coming in and the money started moving out. The town was mainly deserted now. Only a few people stayed just because they had nowhere else to go.

"Well, this is pretty much what I expected out of the demon, I mean he does like to choose some of the ugliest places to start a cult or whatever it is that he has here." Dean said.

"Whatever Dean, lets just go get David and then figure out what we are going to do about the demon."

Before Dean even had the chance both brothers were knocked unconscious.

"Hey, guys. Took you long enough."

"Wha..?" Dean muttered as he slowly awoke.

"I was commenting on how long it took you to find me." David said.

"Oh, yeah." Dean mumbled.

He scanned the room and found David and Sam chained to the wall.

"Sam? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean."

"Where are we?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, we are in a basement of a very large house." David answered in a very nonchalant manner.

Before David could continue the door opened and in stepped a man in his late 20's maybe early thirties. He had jet-black hair and piercing green eyes.

"_Hello boys, nice of you to join us."_ He sneered as his eyes shifted to the oh, so familiar yellow. _"It is oh so nice of you both to join the party. It just didn't seem right without you both here." _It cackled.

"I am so gonna…"

"_What! What are you Dean Winchester going to do to me? Are you going to somehow break your bonds and kill me? Because I seem to remember that last time I almost killed you? Remember? … Oh, of course you do because daddy dearest came in and saved the day by sacrificing himself for your sake. Remember?"_

"Shut up." Dean hissed.

"_Ooooo, I am so scared." _The demon mocked. _"But enough about you, Dean. I have been talking to your young friend here, and he is far more interesting than you."_

"What did you do?" Dean spat.

"Oh, Dean I can't believe you would think I would hurt him. I mean I'm not you…" 

"Shut up." Dean hissed.

"_Now Dean, this attitude is not very becoming and if you do not cease, I will help you to control it." _ The demon said clearly pleased.

"I said shut up!" Dean screamed.

"_Now that is quite enough Dean."_ The demon cooed.

"Just leave him alone." David pleaded.

"Don't get into this!" Dean nearly screamed.

"Why? Does it bother you that I might hurt him? Does it?… Hmm?… Answer me!" "Just leave him alone!" Dean yelled. "I have had quite enough out of you." The demon hissed as it picked up a very nasty looking knife. The demon glanced over at Sam as he approached Dean. He looked right into Sam's tear-filled green eyes with a look of pure joy in his yellow eyes. He stepped close to Dean and leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear. "This is going to hurt." The demon crooned. He began to cut deep gashes into Dean's chest and arms. Dean gritted his teeth but did not cry out. Sam looked at the demon then at Dean, then all of Dean's blood. "God he's lost a lot." Sam thought. Sam then looked over at David but found that there was a pair of empty shackles next to him and an awful lot of blood. He could not see David anywhere. Luckily the demon did not seem to notice. The demon was thoroughly enjoying torturing Dean. Sam hoped that David had escaped so that he would not have to see what the demon was going to do to both of them. Sam closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Dean's bloodied body hanging there as the demon hung over him. He slowly began to feel the cold dank air of the basement get warmer and warmer as though the heat had come on, but he knew that there was no way that was going to happen. He opened his eyes and saw to his relief that the demon had noticed this as well and stopped torturing Dean. At first he didn't really notice the light but it quickly grew bright almost blindingly so. The demon was shouting for his minions to search the basement for where the light was coming from and then he noticed that David had disappeared. "Find the angel child! NOW!" the demon screamed in fury. 

The group scattered all over the large basement searching for the source of the light and for David.

"Sir, I…" was all the young follower could get out before a large metal rod collided with his head instantly killing him.

"_Over there!" _The demon screamed. Clearly understanding that the man had found something.

Sam looked over frantically searching for David but saw nothing except blinding white light. Suddenly three of the search party were thrown backwards into a wall. Sam saw the familiar white wings appear out of the blinding light. They were even brighter that the light itself. David grabbed a metal rod that was already covered in blood. He quickly set upon the group of three with the rod. Each time the rod peaked in the arch of the swing it was covered with more blood. The blood actually spilled onto the pristine white wings and stained them with flecks of bright red, a very staggering contrast to the white. David then turned around and faced the demon. His eyes were white fire, and his face was covered in blood, but he was grinning at the demon. He clearly mouthed the words, "You're next." to the demon.

Well, I hope the story is getting better again. This chapter took me weeks to write because I had no idea as to where I should go. 

**As always, reviews are needed! Please. I am considering giving up the story because of the lack. Again please review!!!!**


	8. Pain

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

The demon took a step backwards. It's eyes held something as close to fear as a demon could get. David rushed forward his wings spread wide. The demon turned and ran. David chased it but the demon dissolved into thin air. David turned back and went to Sam and Dean. He unlatched Sam from the restraints and rushed over to Dean. He laid him carefully on the ground. Dean opened his eyes but David could tell he didn't really know what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak but blood bubbled out.

"You've got to help him…" Sam trailed off.

"I will." David assured himself and Sam.

He held out his hands without knowing what he was doing. An ethereal white light came forth and Dean gasped. Sam watched as the cuts and gashes on Dean's body healed themselves and appeared on David. Blood erupted from David's body. David tried to cry out but blood gushed out his mouth. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"No!!!" Sam cried out as he rushed over to David.

Dean sat up and immediately searched out his brother. He saw him leaning over something. He went over and his eyes fell on David's motionless body. The wings were spread wide underneath him and the sun had gotten into the basement from some small windows off to the side. The sun made the wings seem to glow white and come alive but the brothers knew they would never move again.

**Please review! I know it is really short but I will continue based off of the reviews. As always if anything needs to be changed don't hesitate to say so. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this. It means so much!**


	9. Remember

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters much as I wish I did so I could cash in big, but whatever…

Finding your way

The brothers looked down at David and in shock. The angel boy that they had hit with their car so long ago was now gone and there was nothing they could do. Dean sighed and said, "I guess we had better bury him."

"We gotta get him out of here first." Sam replied sadly.

They didn't want to touch him because of all the blood and it just felt wrong to touch him. They looked around for something to pick him up with but couldn't find anything.

"Lets look upstairs." Dean said.

The brothers went up the steps quietly and began to search for a tarp or blanket. They came back down after 10 minutes with a blanket.

"Hey wasn't he right over there?" Sam asked as he looked around the basement.

"Yeah. He was." Dean answered.

"Where…"

"I couldn't let you both have all the fun chasing demons and baddies. Now could I?" said a very familiar voice.

Sam and Dean both followed the sound of the voice to the owner and there in the corner of the room stood David. A bit less bloody than when the brothers had last seen him.

"DAVID!" the brothers cried out in unison. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, to be honest so did I." David replied with a chuckle. "We better get after that demon." David reminded the brothers. "Before he does anything else."

They all headed up the stairs but as David was walking up the steps he tripped and slammed his head against the steps. Sam and Dean both looked back to see David unconscious behind them on the stairs. His forehead was already bruising. Dean picked him up and carried him up the steps. David's eyes fluttered open and he looked at them calmly.

"You okay, David?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"No, what did you call me?"

"Umm…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked curiously.

"What did you call me?"

"Umm, David. It is your name ya' know."

"Actually that isn't quite true."

"What?"

"You both knew me as David but my real name is Gabriel, Master, of God in the Highest. I am the left hand of he who is highest and most holy."

"Holy…" Dean murmured.

"Yes precisely."

"So what happened to David?" Sam asked.

"I am he. He is I. It is the human guise I use when on Earth."

"Wait, I thought that when angels only came down if something was terribly wrong." Sam stated.

"Yes that is true."

"But it doesn't really seem like anything is wrong. The demonic activity has been pretty low except for this." Dean said as he nodded back towards the basement and there earlier actions.

"The event has not yet happened but Lucifer is building an army to attack this world and the one above. The demons on Earth at this point are merely recruiters for the coming war."

"Oh, my Go… I mean gosh." Dean quickly corrected.

"Why is this happening?"

"Well Lucifer is a jealous one and wishes all of the Lord's kingdom to be his own."

"But why?" Dean asked.

"Original sin, of course." Gabriel answered nonchalantly.

"Oh… so what do we do?"

"I must go and speak with the Father."

"Um… what are WE supposed to do?"

"Stay here and continue your jobs. You will know when you are needed. We will come." And with that the angel walked out of the house and lifted off into the now clear blue sky and disappeared into the bright sunshine.

To be continued in the next story!

I really hope that those of you who read this enjoyed it. I will try to make the next story more interesting for everyone.

Again thank you!


End file.
